


2/14, Tuesday Evening

by xzael



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (basically), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multiverse, New Game+, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: [GOT!!Ryuji's Chocolate×1](×) OKOr, alternatively, Akira makes his own deal with thedevilYaldabaoth.





	2/14, Tuesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends!! i originally wanted to make this 5+1, but i got busy and couldn t write that much in time for valentine s day, but i did get this bit done!  
> it s not beta read, so please lmk if there are any errors.  
> this is also my first p5 fic so YEET

Leblanc was finally empty, the last couple having left half an hour ago. Akira was still washing dishes, and Sojiro was cleaning the counter. The latter had a sudden realization and looked up.

“Oh right, today’s Valentine’s Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here.” He turned towards Akira. “Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year.” Akira said nothing, but a slight grin appeared on Sojiro’s face.

“Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…” Thankfully, the front door opened, the ringing of the bell catching both of their attention. Ryuji stepped into the cafe.

“Yooo.” Akira chuckled to himself at his awkwardness.

“You alone too?” Sojiro asked Ryuji, gesturing towards him. Ryuji looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Akira finished up washing the last plate and dried his hands. He walked towards Ryuji, stopping a small distance away from him. Ryuji waved, and Akira nodded his head in acknowledgement. A few seconds of silence passed before Sojiro spoke up, a smile on his face for some reason unbeknownst to Akira.

“...Come on in.” He said to Ryuji. “It’ll be my treat today.” Nobody said anything about how Sojiro never made Ryuji or _any_ of Akira’s friends pay for food or drinks at Leblanc. His facial expression suddenly turned serious, and he turned back to Akira. “Hey, take over for me.” He went to the register and began to empty it out.

“Enjoy.” And with that, Sojiro pretended to be oblivious to everything, not wanting to interrupt anything with Ryuji and Akira before he could leave. Morgana appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, probably from under one of the tables.

“I don’t wanna be a part of this losers’ meeting.” He complained. He walked over to the door, pawing at it. Sojiro finally finished collecting the money, and opened the door, letting Morgana out and following him back to the Sakura residence. Ryuji came closer to Akira, leaving only a few feet between them. He looked away from him, then back, and made a vague motion towards the middle booth.

“Here… let’s sit.”

“Go ahead. I’ll make us some drinks.” Akira replied. Ryuji sat down, waiting while Akira prepared a cup of coffee for himself and poured some soda into a cup with ice for Ryuji, then slid into the opposite side of the booth. Ryuji slouched in his seat.

“First Christmas, now Valentine’s Day…” He trailed off. “Why ain’t I getting any chocolates?” He seemed annoyed.

“I called Yusuke before headin’ over here, and even he got some!” He punched the booth with his left fist, _definitely_ annoyed now. “I mean, the dude’s a freak!”

 

> [He does have good looks.]
> 
> [What a bizarre girl.]
> 
> [Are you jealous?]

 

> **[He does have good looks.]**
> 
> [What a bizarre girl.]
> 
> [Are you jealous?]

 

“And I don't?” Ryuji exclaimed, offended. Akira bit his cheek, holding back a compliment. “Besides, why ain’t Mishima here too!?” Akira shrugged, internally cursing himself for not taking the opportunity to finally say something.

“Don't tell me he…” Ryuji sounded surprised at the possibility of Mishima having a boyfriend or girlfriend. “Did he betray us!?”

 

> [He won’t get away with this.]
> 
> [There’s no way.]
> 
> [Should I call him?]

 

> [He won’t get away with this.]
> 
> [There’s no way.]
> 
> **[Should I call him?]**

 

Akira already had his hand hovering over his pocket, ready to take his phone out and interrupt Mishima's date. He somehow managed the courage to ask out the third year on the volleyball team that he'd been pining over for months. Ironically, Akira was the one that convinced him to finally go for it. Mishima didn't stop teasing him about it until he threatened to have Futaba replace him as the admin of the Phansite.

“What’re you thinkin’, dude?” Ryuji questioned.

 

> [My heart is empty.]
> 
> [It’s Valentine’s Day… ]
> 
> [Do you like chocolate?]

 

> **[My heart is empty.]**
> 
> [It’s Valentine’s Day… ]
> 
> [Do you like chocolate?]

 

Akira used a mock-dramatic tone to try to hide his actual heartache.

“Don’t give me that…” Ryuji sighed, defeated. He sat up in his seat. “Oh, but…” He reached into his right jacket pocket and took something out, placing it on the counter. It was chocolate.

“I was buyin’ something at the convenience store, and the shopkeeper lady gave me this.” Ryuji was pointedly avoiding making eye contact with Akira. “Here, you can have it.”

 

> [Thanks.]
> 
> [I don’t need it.]
> 
> [Is this a confession?]

 

> [Thanks.]
> 
> [I don’t need it.]
> 
> **[Is this a confession?]**

 

Akira secretly hoped he'd prompt Ryuji to confess. _As if._ He almost scoffed out loud at his own thoughts, but thankfully stopped himself.

“Aw dude, hell no!” He tried his best to not be visibly hurt by Ryuji's blunt words. He shifted slightly in his seat, fearing what'd come out of his mouth if he spoke.

“Hey, now that I think about it, aren’t our girls kinda cold? I mean, we were on the same team.” Ryuji finally piped up. “They shoulda at least got us some kinda teammate chocolate or somethin’... Seriously.”

 

> [You're totally right.]
> 
> [I'd prefer lover's chocolate.]
> 
> [Let's just drop it...]

 

> [You're totally right.]
> 
> **[I'd prefer lover's chocolate.]**
> 
> [Let's just drop it...]

 

“Well yeah, but… don’t exactly got that, now do we…?” The vacant look on Ryuji's face made Akira feel a pang in his chest.

 _I shouldn't have said that._ Akira clenched his jaw. _Idiot._

“...I guess heroes ain’t always popular with the chicks, huh?” Ryuji joked half-heartedly, something _(someone?)_ else clearly on his mind. He sighed and gazed off to the side. “Wonder if I’ll get a girlfriend before I graduate high school…”

Did Ryuji even realize he said that out loud? Did he know how much it physically and mentally hurt Akira every time he talked about going after girls? How did he not realize it was Ryuji that Akira was describing that night in Hawaii? Could he have been any more obvious about how he felt than when he literally declared his love for the blond at the culture festival? _Apparently_ , thought Akira bitterly as he stared at Ryuji, who in turn was staring at his glass, only the ice left. _When did he even finish that_?

“My ma's, uh, on a date tonight.” Ryuji stated, Akira unable to infer anything from his tone.

“Really?”

“Yeah. One of her coworkers. They've been going out a while. Haven't met her yet. Ma really wants me to, though.”

“Well, do you want to?” Ryuji seemed taken aback.

“Oh. That's-hmm. I don't really know. I'm happy, _really_ effin’ happy that my ma's finally found someone that treats her right and makes her happy, but I ain't sure if I'm- _god_ , this is gonna sound really silly.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, one of his habits that Akira always thought was adorable.

“No, go ahead. I won't judge.” Akira gave him a reassuring smile. _I'll never judge you._

“I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Ma with someone again. She's gone on tons of dates since my dad left, but this is only the second time she's been in a real serious relationship.” Ryuji started fidgeting with his jacket sleeve, something he picked up from Akira. “The first time was with a guy who didn't seem too bad, at least in the beginning. Then my mom got laid off, and had to take two jobs. He got controlling, and tried to make her spend all her free time with him. She got outta that _real_ quick. Ma doesn't need me to protect her, but I can't help but feel like I gotta.”

 

> [That's sweet of you.]
> 
> [She doesn't.]
> 
> [You're overthinking.]

 

> **[That's sweet of you.]**
> 
> [She doesn't.]
> 
> [You're overthinking.]

 

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed, a light pink tint across his cheeks and nose.

“It is. But I'm sure your mother will be fine, and will be able to handle it if things go awry.” Akira assured.

“Thanks, man. I'm glad I've got such a great best friend like you, Akira!” Ryuji beamed at him. All Akira could do was force a pained smile back.

“Hey, you _are_ accepting my gift, right?”

“Huh?”

“The chocolate.” _Oh. Right._

“Of course.” Akira reached over to grab and inspect it. “I see you've gotten me a Meiji milk chocolate bar.”

“Only the finest for the finest.” Ryuji winked and Akira swore his heart skipped at _least_ two beats. He put the bar in his pocket.

“Wait, what're you doin’?” Ryuji blurted out.

“I'm saving it.” Akira defended. “It's special.” _No one's ever given me chocolate before._

“For real!?” _Shit_ . Akira most definitely did _not_ mean to say that out loud.

“I’ve always been the quiet kid. Back in my hometown, I only really talked to the other students on the gymnastics team, and only when I needed to.” He explained hesitantly.

“You were on the gymnastics team?” Ryuji's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

“Yeah, I was the captain.” Akira furrowed his brows, confused. “I thought you knew that.”

“No, I-I thought you just did it for fun.”

“I am- _was_ , I guess, nationally ranked.” _#1 in Japan for all 7 years I did it._

“Are you effin’ serious? Man, I wish Shujin had a gymnastics team!”

“So do I. I could've gotten rid of my delinquent reputation a lot sooner.”

“Ah, Akira-”

“It's alright, Ryuji. It never really bothered me. I've heard worse.” Akira regretted opening his mouth as soon as he did.

“What?” Ryuji's face was filled with concern.

“There were other guys on the gymnastics team, but I was the only male captain.” Akira ran his hand through his hair. “Actually, it was fine for a while. My ex started it after we broke up.”

“That's effin’ shitty, bro. I'm so sorry.” Ryuji consoled, his face soft. “She shouldn't have done that to you.” _Now or never, Akira._

“He, actually.”

“Oh?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “You never talked about-”

“Not being straight? Not explicitly, no.” Akira thought for a few seconds. “Do you think I should tell the others?”

“Er, if you want to? Ma told me she only comes out to her close friends, 'cause she knows they'll love her no matter what.”

“Hmm. I suppose I'll think about it, then.” Akira tapped on the side of his coffee mug absentmindedly. “Thanks for being so accepting.”

“Of course I'd be accepting, Akira. You're my best friend.” He knew it was meant to be reassuring, but it felt like Ryuji had twisted the knife that had been embedded deep into Akira's heart long ago.

 

> [Do you want to be more than best friends?]
> 
> [Do you want to go upstairs?]
> 
> [Do you want some curry?]

 

> [Do you want to be more than best friends?]
> 
> [Do you want to go upstairs?]
> 
> [Do you want some curry?]

 

> [Do you want to be more than best friends?]
> 
> [Do you want to go upstairs?]
> 
> **[Do you want some curry?]**

 

“I should probably head home soon.”

The two had spoken at the same time.

“Oh-”

“Uh-”

“You first, Ryuji.”

“If the offer still stands as takeout, then yeah, I want some curry. Ma's gonna be comin’ home from her date soon.”

“Right. Okay.” Akira got out of the booth, and took his mug and Ryuji's mug to the sink. “Hold on for a bit.” Ryuji grabbed the edge of the table.

“I'm holding.” Akira laughed and took a takeout box of curry out from the fridge to give to him.

“Here you go, Ryuji.” He handed him the box.

“Thanks!” Ryuji gave him his blinding smile. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Akira watched Ryuji leave, locking the door behind him and flipping the “Open” sign to “Closed.”

 

The next day, Ryuji noticed that all Akira had to eat for lunch was bread from the school bakery. He shared his curry without hesitation. Akira pretended not to see the looks Ann was giving the two of them. 

 

That night, Akira invites all the ex-Phantom Thieves over, gathering them in the attic. He comes out to them. As expected, they all accepted him. Less expected, they gave him a group hug. Akira ignored the looks Ann gave him all night.

* * *

**Is that really how the world should be?**

 

> [I refuse.]
> 
> [Very well.]
> 
> [What if I proposed my own deal?]

 

> [I refuse.]
> 
> [Very well.]
> 
> [ **What if I proposed my own deal?** ]

 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“How dare you-”

“Hear him out!” Lavenza snapped.

“Fine.” Yaldabaoth crossed his arms impatiently.

“I want to know everything I can before I agree or disagree to _your_ deal.” Akira demanded. “Let me restart.”

“From when?” Yaldabaoth's mouth formed a wicked grin. 

“The beginning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i will make this a series and actually go into the ng+ / multiverse aspect of this once i have time again???   
> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and feedback if you liked it!   
> (completely unrelated but @ y all that mention a pegoryu discord....👀 hit me up i want in)


End file.
